RWBY and Red vs Blue Epilogue: War of Chorus Chronicles
by Agent Mech V
Summary: in Remnant Ozpin received an SOS sign for Agent Washington and Reds & Blues. Ozpin sent Team RWBY and JNPR to the planet of Chorus. When Team RWBY and JNPR arrival to Chorus, The Reds & Blues were gone, Team RWBY and JNPR have to find The Reds & Blues.
1. Chapter 1: The SOS sign

Chapter 1: The SOS sign.

in Remnant at Beacon Academy.

at **Ozpin** office he was enjoying his coffee when **Atlas Soldier** came in.

is there something wrong ? **Ozpin** said to **Atlas Soldier.**

we received an SOS signal from the Reds and Blues. **Atlas Soldier** said to **Ozpin.**

show me. **Ozpin** said to **Atlas Soldier.**

we will show you sir. **Atlas Soldier** said to **Ozpin.**

at the lab.

play the message. **Atlas Soldier** said to **the scientist.**

yes sir we will try. the **scientist** said to the **Atlas Soldier.**

 **Washington _:_** _Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the red and blue troopers of Project Freelancer, we are stranded, does anyone copy?_

 **Washington _:_** _Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier._

 **Washington _:_** _Is anybody out there?_

 **Washington _:_** _Can anybody hear me?_

Well that's all we can. **scientist** said to **Ozpin.**

The local of the message? **Ozpin** said to **scientist.**

The message came from an area called Crash Site Bravo. **scientist replied** to **Ozpin.**

That is all, i need hear. **Ozpin** said to **scientist.**

And please bring me Team RWBY and JNPR. **Ozpin** said to **Atlas Soldier.**

Yes sir. **Atlas Soldier** replied to **Ozpin.**

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Chorus

Arthur's Note

teams RWBY and JNPR. They each wiring Halo 5 Spartan armor corresponding to their color.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Chorus

at Beacon Academy.

in **Ozpin's** office, Team RWBY and JNPR walked inside the office.

you wanted to see us, **Ozpin. Ruby** asked **Ozpin.**

Yes, we receive an SOS message from **Agent Washington** and The **Reds Blues. Ozpin** explains to them.

all right, time to help The **Reds Blues. Yang** said with exciting.

Where is the Local of SOS message from the **Reds Blues. Pyrrha** said to **Ozpin.**

the message came for area called Crash Sites Bravo. **Ozpin** replied to **Pyrrha.**

And you get to have your very own Battle Suit. **Ozpin** said to them.

Oh boy!, This day just even better. **Jaune** said with joy.

Ozpin and Team RWBY and JNPR walked inside the lab.

Sir, the Battle Suit are ready. **scientist** said to **Ozpin.**

Please step inside the Machine. **Ozpin** said to them.

Team RWBY and JNPR step four Machines.

 **Ruby Rose** Battle Suit is Hermes (regular) primary color- dark Red, Secondary color- Black.

 **Yang Xiao Long** Battle Suit is Teishin (Raiku) both colors- Gold and white.

 **Blake** **Belladonna** Battle Suit is Argus (Argestor) Primary Color- Black, Secondary color- Silver.

 **Jaune Arc** Battle Suit is Athlon (Champion) Primary Color- white, secondary color- Yellow.

 **Nora Valkyrie** Battle Suit is Fenrir (regular) Primary color- Hot Pink, Secondary Color- White.

 **Pyrrha Nikos** Battle Suit is Argonaut (Idmun) Primary Color- Light Red, secondary color- Gold.

 **Lie Ren** Battle Suit is Rogue (regular) Primary Color- Dark Green, Secondary Color- Violet.

And finally **Weiss Schnee** Battle Suit is GUNGNIR (Mjolnir) Primary Color- White, Secondary Color- Red.

Wow..I feel great in this Battle Suit. **Ruby** said.

Now remember, you all have to help the Reds and Blues. **Ozpin** said to them.

the portal was opening

And Team RWBY and JNPR jumped into thought the portal.

good luck. **Ozpin** said and walked away.

While in Chorus.

after the battle at Crash Site Bravo, Team RWBY and JNPR jumped out thought the portal.

They all looked round the place.

So this is Chorus. **Ren** said walking round.

 **Blake** walking until she saw Agent Washington, Sarge, Lopez and Donut were knock out cold.

Hey guys! you should better taker a look a this. **Blake** said to them.

Them saw a all of federal army soldiers wandering round.

I repeat, we have three survivors in need of immediate assistance. ( _to a Fed_ ) Make sure the docs are ready. He really did a number on them. **Fed Soldier** said.

Sarge... **Washington** said _weakly._

 _Locus approaches Wash._

He's not dead. ...Not yet. **Locus** said to the **Fed Soldier.**

No... **Washington** said _weakly._

 _Wash turns his head towards the sky and sees Locus looking down upon him._

I warned you, Agent Washington. I _gave_ you a choice. But you chose to fight. I admire that decision. **Locus** said.

Fuck... you... monster. **Washington** said _weakly to_ **Locus.**

No, I'm not a monster. I'm a soldier, like you. **Locus** said back to **Washington.**

Washington saw Blake and the others.

Blake... **Washington** said _weakly._

Blake? **Locus** question **Washington.**

Locus looked round but did see anyone.

let's get going. **Locus** said to the **Fed Soldier.**

Yes sir. **Fed Soldier** replied to **Locus.**

thank god, he didn't see us. **Pyrrha** said.

before Team RWBY and JNPR stop Locus and federal army they were gone.

Well, this is just great. **Yang** said.

Now, how are we going to find they? **Jaune** said.

We look in different local's. **Weiss** said.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Find the Reds & Blues

Chapter 3: Find the Reds Blues

Team RWBY and JNPR were look for the Reds and Blues.

where can they be? **Yang** said.

we looked everywhere. **Jaune** said.

maybe not every other place. **Weiss** said.

say what? **Jaune** said to **Weiss**.

theres only one place, where we haven't looked. **Weiss** said to them.

Weiss toke out her scroll and showed them an image of a federal army base in a snowy local.

where can that be? **Blake** said to **Weiss**.

let me see, at F.A.C. OUTPOST 37. **Weiss** said to them.

well, let's get a move on. **Ruby** said to them.

(sigh) do have to walk all the way there, we should have taken one of their cars. **Jaune** said to them.

we don't know, how to drive. **Pyrrha** explains to **Jaune**.

oh yeah. **Jaune** replied to **Pyrrha**.

Team RWBY and JNPR got to F.A.C. OUTPOST 37.

is anyone here? **Ruby** yelled.

the place was completely silent.

where is everyone? **Yang** said.

AAAGGHH! **Fed Soldier** screamed with pain.

what was that? **Weiss** said.

it came from there. **Ren** said to them.

the moment when they got outside the basement, they saw the Feds shooting randomly and all being disintegrated along with a tank. Dr. Grey is shown hiding behind a wall.

Oh, dear. Dr. Grey said fearfully.

hey look! **Nora** said them.

Nora pointing at the Reds and Blues.

we found them. **Ruby** Yelled with joy.

And then Members of the mercenary team showed up out of nowhere, pointing an alien plasma weapons at the Blood Gulch Crew.

didn't see that coming. **Ruby** said.

who are they? **Weiss** said.

I have no clue. **Ren** said.

forgot that, check those cool weapons. **Jaune** said.

Tucker slowed turned his head and he saw Yang, Ruby and the others.

Tucker really wanted to say hi to Yang, but he can't, he will just give away their position.

So Tucker had to remain silent and his turned head back to Locus and men in black armor.

Locus raises his sniper rifle while Tucker gets ready to throw his grenade. Felix darts in front of Washington and raises his Hardlight Shield just as Locus fires.

who the hack is that? **Blake** said.

Huh? **Tucker** said confused.

Tucker! Grenade! **Felix** said urgently to **Tucker.**

Oh! Right! Tucker said.

Tucker tosses Felix the grenade.

(chuckling)Ah, that was close! Nice throw, Tucker!(laughing) Felixsaid to **Tucker**.

Felix? **Tucker** said uneasy to **Felix**.

How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you, Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes, huh? Most people would have to,planthat sort of thing. Felix said to Washington.

Felix, what are you doing? **Washington** said suspicious to **Felix.**

Just helping out an old aquaintance. Felix said back to **Washington**.

Felix throws the grenade up to Locus. Cut to a memory of Felix and Locus fighting alongside each other.

They fought together in the great war. **Kimball** said memory.

 _back to Outpost 37._

You missed a spot. **Felix** said.

Are you done? **Locus** said to **Felix.**

 _Locus hands the grenade to the soldier on his left._

Not even close. **Felix** said.

Dude! **Grif** said indignant.

This doesn't make sense! That's Locus, your enemy! **Tucker** said in shocked.

Riiight, and I'm the charismatic mercenary with a gruff exterior, but a heart of gold. A little too romantic, don't you think? **Felix** saidmocking _._

But the guy fucking shot you! **Tucker** said angry.

 ***Flashback***

Oh! Son of a bitch! **Felix** said memory.

 ***Flashback End***

 **Felix:** Yeah, funny how an act of sacrifice like that buys you so much trust. And _so_ much information.

 ***Flashback***

Weren't you with another freelancer? And an A.I.? **Felix** said memory.

I need a detailed list of the supplies you've got on hand. **Felix** said memory.

You wouldn't happen to have any high-tech armor on board that wreck, would you? **Felix** said memory.

 ***Flashback End*** _back to the present._

But you're supposed to hate each other! **Simmons** said confused to **Felix.**

Oh, we do. After all, you should never mix friends with business. **Felix** said back to **Simmons.**

Wrap it up. **Locus** said impatient.

But we just work so well together. **Felix** said.

 ***Flashback***

Run! **Felix** said memory.

What about Rogers? **Palomo** said memory.

 _Cut to Locus, who hears Felix over the radio._

Get down! **Felix** said memory, voice only to **Locus.**

 _Locus dives to the ground as buildings explode._

 ***Flashback End*** _back to present._

You dirty liar! **Sarge** said furious to **Felix.**

Hey, whoa whoa whoa. I never actually _lied_ to you idiots, okay? Well, except for once. _(mocking)_ You're some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers! _(huffs)_ Now that couldn't be farther from the truth. But, you know, it _did_ make you the perfect candidates to lead the people of Chorus. **Felix** said indignant back to **Sage.**

that guy is such a liar. **Ruby** whisper to **Yang.**

yeah i agree. **Yang** replied to **Ruby.**

so, can we break his legs. **Nora** whisper to **Ruby** and **Yang.**

we should still have to lesson, what they're saying. **Pyrrha** whisper to them.

Stop boasting and let me kill them. We have a job to do. **Locus** said impatient.

Ooh, that's right, he doesn't like you guys. He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you. Ha! Told you he's crazy. **Felix** said to Blood Gulch Crew.

But why? Why the capture, why make _us_ part of this war? **Washington** said furious.

Well, you see- **Felix** said.

Felix! **Locus** said frustrated to **Felix.**

No! I've had to put up with these _morons_ every day, so you let me have this. _(continuing to Washington)_ You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eye set on this planet. The only problem, is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer, has other ideas. **Felix** saidangry back to **Locus.**

 ***Flashback*** _of Crash Site Bravo, with Felix on a cliff._

Holy shit. It's actually them. **Felix** said.

Back off, Control wants them alive. **Locus** said.

Oh no. **Felix** said worried.

 ***Flashback End*** _back to Outpost 37._

We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But if you stumble onto this rock and find that the settlers killed _each other_ , well, that's just a tragedy! **Felix** said.

 ***Flashback*** _showing Felix and Locus killing leaders of the New Republic._

Our first leader was killed in action, the second was assassinated at what we had been _told_ would be a peace treaty. And the third was blown out of the sky while trying to leave Chorus for help. **Kimball** said memory.

 ***Flashback End***

It was you. You started this war! **Tucker** said accusing to **Felix.**

 _(Buzzer noise)_ Wronng! These people hated each other way before our operation ever showed up, we just had to keep the hate train a-goin'. And let me tell you, you guys have helped so much. **Felix** said back to **Tucker.**

 _Cut to carnage from the Battle at Crash Site Bravo and back to the present._

Does it hurt? Knowing just how much death you've brought to this planet? **Felix** said coldly.

Enough! How many times must I tell you, if you want to make the victim suffer, you do it quickly, and efficiently. There will be no rescue for you. You will die here, today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth, and _no one_ is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet! **Locus** said angry.

All right, that's all I need to hear. **Unknown Mercenary** said to **Locus.**

 _The mercenary drops Tucker's grenade on the ground and leaps off the building in slow motion._

KILL THEM! **Locus** said furious.

 _The unknown mercenary lands in front of Felix._

Who the fuck are you? **Felix** said to **Unknown Mercenary.**

 _Unknown Mercenary fires at Felix with a suppressor. Felix activates his Hardlight Shield, deflecting the shots. The reflected bolts knock the suppressor out of the Mercenary's hands and the weapon lands at Grif's feet._

WHAT IS GOING ON?! **Grif** said panicked.

Just grab it and shoot! **Washington** said yelling at **Grif.**

 _The Blood Gulch Crew begin firing wildly, Grif also picking up the suppressor and opening fire, gunning down several mercenaries. Dr. Grey runs up and sees the battle._

 **Dr. Grey:** _(confused)_ Wash?

NOW! **Ruby** yelled.

who the hell are they? **Felix** said.

friends of ours. **Tucker** replied back to **Felix.**

Team RWBY and JNPR being attacking the Mercenaries.

 _Felix and the Unknown Mercenary engage in hand-to-hand combat. Felix is kicked to the ground._

You think you're fast? **Felix** saidgrunting.

 _Felix is knocked down again._

Oh, what the fuck? **Felix** said exasperated.

Faster than you. **Unknown Mercenary** said amused.

Let's change that. **Felix** said back to **Unknown Mercenary.**

 _Felix stabs the Unknown Mercenary in the leg, causing her to yell in pain. Felix kicks her over at the Blood Gulch Crew._

Locus! **Felix** said to **Locus.**

 _Locus steps forward with an Incineration Cannon. The Unknown Mercenary pulls out a Teleportation Cube._

Stay close! **Unknown Mercenary** said o them.

well, time to get going. **Weiss** said.

see ya'a! **Nora** said to **Mercenary.**

Wait, stop! **Dr. Grey** said desperately running towards the Reds and Blues.

Team RWBY and JNPR ran towards the Blood Gulch Crew.

 _The Unknown mercenary throws the cube at the ground, teleporting her, the Blood Gulch Crew, and Dr. Grey, Team RWBY & JNPR away from the area, just as Locus' shot hits. Felix looks up at Locus._

Call Control. **Locus** said fuming.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

to the Blood Gulch Crew and Dr. Grey appearing in a remote location.

Uh... What just happened, and why did it hurt? **Grif** said _disoriented._

Uh... Where am I? **Dr. Grey** said dazed.

I think my insides were just outside. **Caboose** said.

Ugh, is everyone okay? **Washington** said strained.

You know, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you idiots again. **Carolina** said entertained

The Unknown Mercenary's steel color fades, revealing it to be **Carolina.**

Carolina? **Tucker** asked.

That's not all! **Epsilon** said.

Epsilon appears next to **Carolina.**

Miss me, assholes? **Epsilon** said, _spreads his arms._

 **Tucker** throws his DMR to the ground.

You fuck! **Tucker** said.

 _He charges towards Epsilon, but falls through him and hits the ground._

Huh. **Epsilon** said.

 _(Carolina and Epsilon look at each other.)_

Wasn't expecting that. **Epsilon** said.

and that not all! **Ruby** said.

Reds and Blues turned round and saw Team RWBY and JNPR.

 **Tucker** got up form the ground and he was so happy to see **Yang** angina.

Yang! **Tacker** said with joy.

 **Tucker** and **Yang** both ran toward each and hugging.

Yes, you came just in time. **Simmons** said back to **Ozpin.**

Yes, we... Wouldn't have made it. **Carolina** said to **Ozpin.**

Wait! Why did you come back? **Tucker** asked.

You helped us. **Ruby** said back to **Tucker.**

We weren't going to let them hurt you. Not after what you helped us do with the White Fang. **Blake** added to them.

oh yeah, that i can remember. **Washington** said to **Blake.**

wait! weren't we forgot some thing. **Tucker** said.

Ah! Yesterday was Mother's Day. **Caboose** said.

There are two armies that are ready to blow each other's brains out thanks to Locus and Felix. We gotta tell them they're being used. **Tucker** said to them.

Wait-I think, i got an idea. **Washington** said.

 **Washington** turn and look at Team RWBY and JNPR.

Fade to the inside of a compound, where a dead Federal soldier is seen laying against a throws a knife through the Federal soldier's visor. Felix is then seen pacing back and forth behind Locus.

Oh, ooohhh, wonderful. Duped by a Freelancer posing as one of our own men. Can you TASTE the irony in that!? **Felix** said pacing back and forth.

If you've kept your ego under control, they'd be dead by now. **Locus** said back to **Felix**

Okay, no, we don't have the facts to prove that, alright? So let's not, y'know, start throwin' blame out, or anything, okay, please? Thank you. You're welcome. **Felix** said to **Locus.**

Stop talking. **Locus** said to **Felix.**

Control begins to speak to Locus and Felix.

( _voice over_ ) Gentlemen. Though I'm inclined to further chastise you for your most recent failure, I suggest we focus on the opportunity at hand. **Control** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

And exactly which opportunity is that? **Felix** said to **Control.**

The Reds and Blues are missing. **Control** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

It won't be long before my scout team finds them. **Locus** said to **Control.**

and they got some new soldiers with them. **Locus** said to **Control.**

i see, no matter just get rid of them. **Control** said to **Locus.**

yes sir. **Locus** said to **Control.**

Perhaps. But all that truly matters is that you prevent them from making contact with their armies. **Control** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

We got snipers shadowing the generals as we speak. **Felix** said to **Control.**

Marvelous. Then you are to report back to your respective armies, and report the deaths of the Reds and Blues. They will become the martyrs needed to push these people towards one, final confrontation. Do i make myself clear? **Control** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

 _Fade to Locus and Felix informing Doyle and Kimball, respectively, of the Reds' and Blues' "deaths." At the New Republic, Felix notices Jensen, Smith, Bitters, and Palomo, expressing their distraught. Palomo covers his visor with his hand, Bitters walks off and beats his fists into the air in anger, Jensen lowers her head in grief, which Smith notices. He consoles her as she breaks down on his shoulder. Fade back to the dead Fed at the compound. Felix pulls his knife out of the Fed's visor._

Crystal. **Felix** said to **Control.**

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Battle At The Radio Jammer

Chapter 5: The Battle At The Radio Jammer

 **RADIO JAMMER 1C**

Time's almost up. **Felix** said.

Bravo, report. **Locus** speaks on his radio.

No visual on the targets. I... don't think they're coming, sir. Bravo said over the radio.

Hmm... stay on guard. **Locus** said _to **Bravo.**_

Guess they didn't trust us. **Felix** said.

 _Felix glances at the mercenaries around them. He spots one from afar walking away into the shadows._

Locus... how many men did you bring with you? **Felix** said to **Locus.**

Four. The rest were needed at the capital. **Locus** said to **Felix.**

You don't say... **Felix** said to **Locus.**

 _Cut to a disguised Carolina walking away._

Four pirates carrying prototypes. The mercs are sticking to their usual. I'm heading away from the jamming tower now... **Carolina** speaks on her radio

Did they see you? **Washington** said over the radio.

( _offscreen_ ) Excuse me! **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

 _Carolina turns to see Felix standing on a platform above her, aiming his rifle at her._

You look familiar. Have we met? Felix said tauntingly to Carolina.

 _He fires at Carolina, disrupting her camouflage and restoring her cyan armor color._

( _laughing_ ) Ohhhh man! You are fast! Oh, but minus points on originality. **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

 _Carolina fires at him, but he activates his Hardlight Shield, deflecting the bullets. More pirates decloak around him._

See what I mean? **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

All right. You have me. **Carolina** said to **Felix.**

So... where's the rest of the crew? **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

They're not here. I came alone. **Carolina** said to **Felix.**

Well, that _is_ classic you from what I've heard. But seeing as how they weren't at the gas station or the ship we so generously provided, I'm not sure I believe you. **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

Well, I guess that's your problem. **Carolina** said to **Felix.**

Actually, if you don't tell your friends to come out and surrender, you're going to have a problem the size of a golf ball in the middle of your forehead. **Felix** said to **Carolina.**

 _Felix aims his rifle at Carolina only for Washington to appear behind him, weapon aimed at his head._

Funny... I was just about to tell you the same thing. **Washington** said to **Felix.**

Oh hey, Wash. Heads up, you're going to feel like an asshole in three... two... and... **Felix** said to **Washington.**

 _Locus decloaks behind Washington, his gun pointed at him._

You continue to both surprise and disappoint me, Agent Washington. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Yeah, yeah. There it is. **Felix** said to **Washington.**

 _Cut to Armonia and the standoff between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus._

Never in all my life have I met a human being as selfish and bloodthirsty as you, Miss Kimball! **Doyle** said to **Kimball**.

How dare you! **Kimball** said angrily to **Doyle.**

Marching into the capital thinking you could kick us while we're down. Have you no decency? **Doyle** said to **Kimball**.

We tried to be decent in the past, but we all know how that turned out, don't we? **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

( _laughs_ ) Oh my dear girl, I can assure you I haven't the slightest idea what you mean. **Doyle** said to **Kimball**.

Of course no! You're still too busy trying to uphold a government that doesn't even exist anymore. **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

Because you killed everyone who stood for it! **Doyle** said to **Kimball**.

It was a broken, fucking bureaucracy that nearly killed the planet! **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

And you are a ruthless lot of anarchists who killed the only outsiders brave enough to try and save it! **Doyle** said _to_ **Kimball**

I would- Wait, what did you say? **Kimball** said confused to **Doyle.**

 _Cut to the space pirates overlooking the confrontation._

This might be a problem. **Space Pirate** said as _they cloak._

 _Cut back to the Radio Jammer, where Washington and Carolina are now surrounded by the Space Pirates._

All right, guys! Come out and I promise to kill you quick! Waste my time, and you get to watch the Freelancers die over the course of... ah... well until whenever I get bored! **Felix** yelling into the wilderness

 _Felix waits for a bit but nothing happens._

Hmm... spread out and find them. They might be hiding in one of the caves... **Felix** said to **pirates.**

 _The sound of gunfire is heard offscreen._

Caboose! **Tucker** said offscreen to **Caboose.**

I didn't do it! **Caboose** said offscreen back to **Tucker.**

...or maybe they'll just telegraph their position because they're idiots. **Felix** said to **Pirates.**

Shoot on sight. **Locus** said to **pirates.**

 _Cut back to Armonia_

Tell me, when you murdered the Reds and Blues, was it because you couldn't stand the thought of them siding with us, or were they mere caught up in the decimation of our outpost?! **Doyle** said _to_ **Kimball** _raises voice in a angrily way_

What are you talking about? We didn't decimate anything! **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

 _Cut back to the Radio Jammer. Two pirates are at the entrance to a cave._

It came from in here. **Female Pirate** whispers to **M** **ale Pirate.**

Right. Move in on three... **Male Pirate** whispers back to **Female Pirate.**

 _Cut back to Armonia_

You killed the Reds and Blues after they rescued their friends! **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

We did no such thing! **Doyle** said to **Kimball**.

 _Cut back to the cave_

...two... **Male Pirate** said.

 _Cut to Felix at the Radio Jammer_

You know, I just gotta ask. What did you think seven morons, a couple of Freelancers, and an AI would actually be able to do here? **Felix** said to **Wash** and **Carolina**.

 _Cut to the cave_

...One! **Male Pirate** said as they cloak.

 _Cut to Armonia_

But... Felix said- **Kimball** said.

 _One of Kimball's men are killed by a cloaked pirate. Cut back to the cave. The two pirates enter only to see an assault rifle lying on a crate._

What the...? **Male Pirate** said.

Well, not much. **Washington** said _offscreen._

 _Cut back to Wash at the Radio Jammer_

But you forgot to count the genius, and the dog, our new friends. **Washington** said _to_ **Locus** _and_ **Felix.**

The dog...? **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Wait! what new friends. **Felix** said to **Washington.**

 _Cut back to the cave. The assault rifle's flashlight lights up. It's Freckles in a new body._

Heat signatures detected. **Freckles** said to the **Pirates.**

D-did that gun just fucking talk? **Female Pirate** said to **Male Pirate.**

Firing main cannon. **Freckles** said.

 _Freckles fires, killing the Male Pirate and alerting the other pirates._

What-?! **Felix** said.

Now! **Carolina** said _to the hidden Reds and Blues._

 _Cut to the capital. Doyle ducks._

Attack! **Doyle** said to **Fed Soldier.**

Open fire! **Kimball** said.

 _Cut to the New Republic recruits in the corridor surrounded by enemy soldiers._

Duck! **Jensen** yelled.

 _They duck, and the Federal Army soldiers on either side of them kill each other in a crossfire. Cut back to the main road. The two armies open fire on each other. Kimball and her soldiers run for cover._

Move! **Kimball** said.

 _Cut back to the Radio Jammer. Felix and the other pirates open fire. Carolina and Wash dive away from the gunfire. Locus jumps off the platform and engages in a fistfight with Carolina. Wash dodges a stream of bullets from Felix and returns fire, disarming Felix's gun from his hands. Cut to the Female Pirate running out of the cave._

Man down! Man-uggh! **Female Pirate** said.

( _Tucker slams her in the head with his rifle, knocking her out_ )

Hi-ya! Haha, bitch! **Tucker** said to **Female Pirate.**

 _Cut to the interior of the cave. Caboose comes out of hiding._

Yes! Good one, Freckles. **Caboose** said to **Freckles.**

Thank you, Captain Caboose. **Freckles** said to **Caboose.**

Alright guys! Two down, two to go! **Tucker** said to **Sage, Grif** and **Simmons.**

 _Cut to the Radio Jammer. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons are hiding behind a rock formation._

Roger that! **Sarge** said to Tucker.

 _Sarge runs out from cover._

Come and get us, boys! **Sarge** said to pirates.

( _he dives for cover as they open fire_ )

Whoa! **Sarge** said.

Now might be a good time to run. **Sarge** said to **Grif** and **Simmons.**

Hey! Space Pirates! over here! **Nora** yelled to the **Space Pirates.**

Who the hell are you? **Male Pirate** said back to **Nora.**

Nora had a harded grasp with her hammer.

Oh crap, No, No! **Male Pirate** said back to **Nora.**

Nora hited the Space Pirate into the air.

nail it! **Nora** said.

 **Pyrrha** , **Jaune** and **Ren** run towards the **Space Pirates.**

where the hell did they came form? **Male Pirate** said.

who cares, shoot them! **Male Pirate two** said.

 **Space Pirates** were pointing they're weapons at **Pyrrha** , **Jaune** and **Ren** run towards them.

The **Space Pirates** being shooting at them.

 **Jaune** and **Pyrrha** both used shields to block the bullets.

 **Ren** used his StormFlower and shooting the **Space Pirates.**

While Team RWBY helps, The Reds and Blues.

New people on the filed, They get some kind new weapons we never seen before! **Male Pirate** said on the radio to **Felix.**

who are they? **Felix** said on the radio to **Male Pirate.**

were no... **AIEE!** **Male Pirate** said on the radio to **Felix.**

Shit! **Felix** said.

get down there and kill them if you to! **Felix** yelled at **Space Pirates.**

Yes sir! **Space Pirates** replied to **Felix.**

right, where were we? **Felix** said back to **Wash** and **Carolina**.

Cut back to the tower. Locus and Carolina brawl, but Locus manages to lift her up and slam her into the ground. Before he can stomp his foot down on her, Wash fires a burst at him, distracting him long enough for Carolina to kick him off the platform. He bounces off some pipes and lands on the ground. Carolina jumps after him. Wash turns around and fires at Felix, who uses his shield to deflect the bullets and charges at him. Wash sidesteps and Felix runs past him. Wash pulls out his pistol and fires at Felix, who pulls out his knife. They exchange blows, but Felix manages to pin a grenade onto Wash's pistol.

Oh come on! **Washington** said.

Felix laughs and mockingly salutes him. Wash tosses the grenade-pistol at Carolina and Locus.

Fire in the hole! **Washington** said.

Carolina notices the armed device and kicks it at Locus, who dives away before it explodes.

Sorry! **Washington** apologize to **Carolina**.

Felix activates his Hardlight Shield and knocks Wash off the platform. Cut to the capital, where the recruits are pinned down by a pair of chaingun-wielding Federal Army soldiers.

Take out those gunmen! **Smith** said.

Bitters jumps out and fires, though he misses. The soldiers pause.

Missed! **Palomo** said to **Bitters.**

The soldiers open fire again.

Missed! **Palomo** said to **Bitters.**

Palomo! **Bitters** said

(he opens fire and kills the cloaked soldier about to kill Palomo)

Okay, nice shot. **Palomo** said to **Bitters.**

back to the Radio Jammer. A pirate is searching for the Reds when Simmons pops out.

Simmons: Hey, suck it black! (he runs back into cover)

Pirate: What?

Simmons runs back out

Just to clarify, that wasn't a race thing! **Simmons** said back to **Pirate.**

(he runs back into cover)

Come back here! **Pirate** yelled back to **Simmons.**

The Pirate follows Simmons only to find the Reds and Dr. Grey waiting for him.

Get him! **Sarge** said.

Sarge jumps on the soldier, who is barely affected. Grif then jumps on both of them, knocking the pirate down. Simmons follows shortly after. Grey stands back and shouts encouragements.

Aim for the jugular! **Grey** yelled.

A punching sound is heard offscreen.

(offscreen) Ow! **Grif** yelled.

The JUGULAR! **Grey** yelled.

There is more scuffling

(offscreen) Ow! **Grif** yelled.

Grey stamps her foot angrily

Punch him in the goddamn throat! **Grey** yelled annoyed.

There is another punching sound and then the pirate is heard gasping for breath.

(offscreen) Well why didn't you just say so?! **Grif** yelled back to **Grey.**

Sarge is heard chuckling. Cut to the final pirate patrolling the perimeter.

Does anyone copy? Got damn it, what the hell is happening up there?! **Pirate** said over his radio.

Donut and Lopez appear from behind a rock.

Stick 'em up! **Donut** said

The pirate fires at him. Donut dives aside and the shot instead knocks Lopez's head off.

¡Mierda! [Fuck!] **Lopez** said.

Lopez! Noooooo! **Donut** said to **Lopez**

¡Tienes que estar bromeando! [You've got to be fucking kidding me!] **Lopez** said.

(he manages to make his leg twitch)

Oh... espera un minuto.[Oh... wait a minute.] **Lopez** said.

The pirate walks up and aims his gun at Donut, only for Lopez's headless body to stand up and punch him in the face, knocking him out. Lopez then picks up his head and puts it back on.

Pues... eso salio mejor de lo esperado. [Well... that worked out better than expected.] **Lopez** said.

Cut back to the Freelancers and the mercenaries. Carolina grabs Locus' SAW and opens fire. Wash and Locus dive aside to avoid the spray.

Felix! **Locus** said to **Felix!**

Felix puts up his shield, deflecting the bullets. Carolina charges him. The pair brawl, but Locus jumps in and knocks her to the ground, leaving Wash to face the pair. Felix bashes him with his shield, disorienting him. The pair tag-team Wash, punching him and kicking him until he is almost knocked off the tower and into the abyss.

Washington: Woah... (he glances below him)

Haha, that was awesome. **Felix** said.

Stay focused. **Locus** said to **Felix.**

Right, where's the other one? **Felix** replied to **Locus.**

Carolina jumps in at that moment and punches Locus, but like Wash, she is overwhelmed by the pair and literally launched by Locus onto a platform, where she lies stunned. Meanwhile, Wash manages to pull himself back up.

If it's not a car, it's a cliff. **Washington** said to himself.

Take care of the simulation troopers. I have this under control. Locus said to Felix.

Right. **Felix** said and he runs off.

Wash notices a battle rifle lying near him. A SAW lies near Locus. Both are just out of reach for either of them. The pair glare at each other.

Do not disappoint me again. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

The pair both dive for the weapons. Wash grabs his and opens fire. Cut back to Armonia. A soldier next to Doyle is taken out by Kimball.

Oh dear. **Doyle** said.

(he runs away while under fire from Kimball)

I'm a leader, not a fighter! **Doyle** said.

Kimball is forced to duck when a soldier next to her is killed.

Damn it! **Kimball** said.

Get ready to cover me! **Kimball** said to the soldiers next to her.

This ends today! **Kimball** said herself.

Cut back to a sandy area around the Radio Jammer. Felix is stalking the area.

Come on guys! Let's not draw this out any longer than we have to! **Felix** said.

(offscreen) Sounds good to me! **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

Tucker is standing on a rock above Felix. He draws his Energy Sword.

(laughs) Ho ho... you are not! Seriously? Y-you're going to go with the sword?! Oh no, okay, oh no, alright! **Felix** said back to **Tucker.**

What's wrong? You scared? **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

Oh this is going to be fun. **Felix** said.

Cut to Wash, hiding from Locus.

Last mag, Wash. Make it count. **Washington** said to himself.

He runs out of cover, but Locus is nowhere to be seen.

(offscreen) Why do you continue to help these people, Agent Washington? **Washington** said softly to **Locus.**

Where are you? **Washington** said softly to **Locus.**

(he walks forward slowly)

(offscreen) You have nothing to gain from them. No reason to fight for them. And yet, here you stand with your life on the line for them. Locus said

Is that so hard to understand? **Washington** said to **Locus.**

Locus decloaks and fires at Washington, who dives for cover. He runs back out, but Locus has cloaked again.

(offscreen) You used to be so much more. Locus

Cut back to the beach, where Tucker and Felix are circling each other.

For God's sake, man, loosen up! You got to get limber! **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital? **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

Vanessa? Oh, (snorts) she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically. You should have seen it man. I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up. **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

Tucker: So how long have you and Locus been working together?

I'm sorry, I thought we were going to be fighting here? **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

(He drops into a ready stance)

Tucker charges him, but Felix kicks him in the back, sending him sprawling.

Agh! Son of a bitch! **Tucker** said.

Felix drops into a mocking praying bow.

Round One: Felix. **Felix** said in a fake Japanese accent.

God, you're a fucking tool. **Tucker** said back to **Felix**

Cut to Wash, who is slowly walking through the area, glancing around him.

(offscreen) You were once an enemy to these men. You were ruthless! You were a survivor! **Locus** said to **Washington.**

I was a different person. **Washington** said to **Locus.**

(offscreen) No, you were a soldier. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Wash notices the air shimmer and watches it suspiciously.

You say that like they're two different things. **Washington** said to **Locus.**

(offsceen) When a true soldier is told to kill, he kills. He does not question why, he does not mourn the fallen; he fulfills his role and moves on to the next. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Is that what you want to be? A true soldier? **Washington** said to **Locus.**

Locus is revealed to be cloaked and standing on a catwalk above Wash, his gun aimed at him. He decloaks.

No, that is what I am! **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Locus fires, but Wash avoids it. He aims back at Locus, but he's disappeared again.

Damn it! **Washington** said.

Cut back to the beach. Tucker is hit again by Felix.

Ow, you dick! **Tucker** said.

God, I really just want to savor this. You know, once the Feds and rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, we've been playing these guys for years. How do you just walk away from something like that? **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

What happened to retirement? **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

Oh yeah, well I'll be filthy stinking rich, but I'm still in my prime! There's so much more I can do. **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

Keep talking, asshole. **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

Well, the thing about that is, ah...oh (chuckles) You'd like that, wouldn't you? You know I just realized, I haven't seen your pals in a while. I wonder if they're trying to (pulls out a sticky detonator and turns around) get the jump on me?! **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

The Reds and Caboose are revealed to be standing on a platform behind Felix.

Ahh! He knows! **Simmons** said.

Felix fires the grenade. It sticks to the platform.

Uh-oh. **Sarge** said.

The grenade explodes, throwing the Reds and Caboose back.

NO! **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

He charges forward, but Felix turns around and stabs him in the stomach.

 **Yang** was shock that **Felix** stabbed **Tucker.**

and she got really angry.

That's the last time you try to outsmart me, Captain Tucker. **Felix** said to ****Tucker**.**

Felix shoves Tucker off the knife and onto the ground; his knife is seen covered with blood. Cut back to Locus and Washington.

YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM! **Yang** yelled at **Felix.**

What the in th- **AIEE!** **Felix** said to **Yang.**

 **Yang** punched him into the face, sending **Felix** into ground.

Thanks Yang. **Tucker** said weakly to **Yang.**

Pyrrha! Tucker is hurt. **Yang** called **Pyrrha.**

(offscreen) I'm a professional, Agent Washington. I complete my- **Locus** said to **Washington.**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, you complete your missions at all cost. You can say that as many times as you want, but I know what you really are. You're a coward. **Washington** said to **Locus.**

(offscreen) Ridiculous. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

You keep trying to play yourself off as some sort of weapon. That you don't care about anyone or anything. But the fact that you're trying so hard to understand me breaks your entire act! No matter how hard you may want to be, you're not a machine, you're a murderer. But you hide behind the idea in your head, because you're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done. **Locus** said to **Washington.**

The air shimmers behind him.

I know, I used to be a real piece of shit. But at least I'm trying to do something about it. **Washington** said to **Locus.**

Locus decloaks and tackles Washington. Cut to the capital, where Kimball is hunting Doyle. She finds him in the command center, alone. They aim their guns at each other.

Stop right there! **Doyle** said to **Kimball**

You... **Kimball** said angrily to **Doyle.**

(she advances on him)

D-don't make me use this! **Doyle** said scared to **Kimball** and retreating backwards.

back to the beach. **Felix** got his head out of ground and **Yang** holds **Tucker** and then **Pyrrha** came to **Tucker** and healed him.

What!? how did you do that? **Felix** said to **Pyrrha.**

let's just say that i got a few up my sleeve. **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

you no idea who your missing with. **Yang** said back to **Felix.**

wait a min! your that blond girl form before. **Felix** said pointing at **Yang.**

Epsilon appears next to Tucker.

Yeah, this guy's got no idea what he's talking about. **Epsilon** said,

What the...what the fuck is this? **Felix** said surprised.

Oh this is Church. He's the AI that helps me run my equipment. **Tucker** said.

What equipment? **Felix** asked.

My helmet cam. **Tucker** said tauntingly to **Felix.**

Cut to a first-person view of Tucker's HUD. A line of text shows: EPSILON UNIT CAPTURING FOOTAGE

Oh-ho! Someone just got fucking busted. **Epsilon** said.

(offscreen) All right boys! **Carolina** yelled.

The camera pans up to show the others aiming their weapons at the jamming tower.

Bring it down! **Carolina** yelled.

The Reds and Blues, JNPR open fire at the radio jammer, shutting it down.

Be right back! **Epsilon** said to **Tucker.**

Epsilon disappears and transmits the helmet-cam footage to Armonia. At the capital, everyone stops fighting as the footage of Felix's monologue plays over every visual and audio device. Doyle and Kimball lower their weapons and stare at the image of Felix.

Once the Feds and rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, we've been playing these guys for years! **Felix** recording.

How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital? **Tucker** recording.

Vanessa? Oh (snort) she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically! You should have seen it man, I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up. **Felix** recording.

You son of a bitch! **Kimball** said.

The entire reason you sim-troopers were allowed to live this long is because you're all losers! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. **Felix** recording.

Locus? **Doyle** said.

Felix's recording continues to play as the two armies realize how they've been tricked. The space pirates watch from their perch.

This is bad... **Space Pirate** said.

(they all cloak)

Cut to Locus, who is standing over the stunned Washington.

Locus, everyone at the capital knows! What do we do? **Space Pirate** said over the radio to **Locus**

Locus stares at Washington.

...Follow... protocol... **Locus** said hesitantly over the radio.

Cut back to the beach.

Oh, dude, were you speechless? 'Cause that's a first! **Tucker** said to **Felix.**

You...you're all dead! **Felix** said angrily to **Tucker.**

Felix aims his pistol, but the targeting lasers of Carolina's binary rifle appear on his head.

(offscreen) I wouldn't, if I were you! **Carolina** said to **Felix.**

Ugh...you know those sticky grenades kick like a mule! But I hear these newfangled laser blasters are quite lethal! **Sarge** said.

The Reds and Blues aim their weapons at Felix. Felix puts up his shield. Locus decloaks and covers his back, facing Tucker.

The mission is a failure. Protocol states we are to report to Control immediately. **Locus** said.

Felix: We can kill them, now! **Felix** said to **Locus.**

Locus: No! We follow orders. **Locus** said back to **Felix.**

(he turns to the others, holding a teleportation grenade)

Give it up. **Ruby** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

We've already won. **Yang** said to **Locus** and **Felix.**

Let me assure you all: This is not over!

(he tosses the teleportation grenade towards the ground and the pair vanish)

This is Vanessa Kimball of the New Republic, ordering an immediate ceasefire! **Kimball** said over the radio.

All soldiers of the Federal Army, stand down at once! **Doyle** said over the radio.

Tucker? Grif? Can anyone read me? What are your coordinates? Where are you? **Kimball** said over the radio.

were at the **RADIO JAMMER 1C. Tucker** said over the radio to **Kimball** and **Doyle.**

and bering a pelican. **Tucker** said over the radio to **Kimball** and **Doyle.**

OK, i'm so glad your fine. **Kimball** said over the radio.

and the a pelican arrived and landed next to them, ready to pick the Reds and Blues up.

Several New Republic troopers jumped off, including the elite team of **Jenson** , **Andersmith** , **Bitters** and **Palomo.**

Who are these guys? **Jenson** asked.

I'm Ruby! **Ruby** said as she zoomed up to **Jenson.**

I love your armor! **Ruby** said to **Jenson.**

Awe... thanks! **Jenson** replied to **Ruby** **.**

The others from remnant walked up, ready.

Who are they? **Andersmith** asked.

These are our friends. **Washington** replied to **Andersmith.**

I'm Blake. ****Blake** ** said.

I'm Yang, Tuckers girlfriend. **Yang** said.

I'm Weiss. **Weiss** said.

and this Team JNPR. **Washington** said.

what up? **Jaune** said to **New Republic** troopers.

Now, Let's get going. **Washington** said to them.

Everyone got on the pelican, and they flew to Armonia, ready to fight the war for Chorus.

 **To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6: You Know Who We Are part 1

Chapter 5: You Know Who We Are part 1

Pheewww...! The Pelican goes in for a landing, but the radio jammer's shooting up all sorts of electricity and stuff. It was like (mimics lightning) ka-pew, pew-pew-pew-pew! **Palomo** said to **The New Republic Soldiers.**

Oooooooo! **New Republic Soldiers** said with exciting.

We're on the ground. Captain Tucker's bleeding out. The Reds and Blues are all bashed up. Things (camera zooms in on his face) don't look good! **Palomo** said to The **New Republic Soldiers.**

Awwwwwwww! **New Republic Soldiers** said with Love.

Palomo We led them all aboard the ship and take off as fast as we can and that's when he spoke to me. "Palomo, come closer. Come closer." It was my captain. I leaned in. "Don't speak Tucker, you need your strength." But he brushed my hand aside, looked at me straight in the eyes, and said to me, "Palomo, you did good kid. You did good." **Palomo** said.

(offscreen) Oh that's bullshit! **Tucker** said to **Palomo.**

Cut to **Tucker** , looking up at **Palomo**. **Caboose** , **Simmons** , and **Grif** , **Ruby** , **Blake** , **Jaune** and **Pyrrha** are seen standing next to him.

What I actually told you was to stop crying and to shut the fuck up. **Tucker** said to **Palomo.**

Okay yeah but the sentiment was still there. **Palomo** said to **Tucker.**

I fucking hate you. **Tucker** said to **Palomo** with disgrace.

You know, if we hadn't shown up with that ship you'd probably be dead like for real this time. **Bitters** said.

Hey, we're a bunch of mavericks okay? We weren't even planning on making out alive. That was just an added bonus for being so fucking awesome. **Grif** said to **Bitters.**

You went on a suicide mission for us? **Jensen** said.

Well uh you know we figured we owed you one. **Simmons** said to **Jensen.**

That's so selfless. And hey, your voice didn't crack. **Jensen** replied to **Simmons.**

It didn't? I mean, I don't know what your talking about. **Simmons** said nervously to **Jensen**.

you got girls problems **Jaune** said to **Simmons.**

please don't encourage me. **Simmons** replied to **Jaune.**

Alright, don't get carried away. You guys just happened to be the first people we ever met who though we were cool. We saved you strictly for selfish reasons. And with the hope there'd be more pampering upon our return. **Grif** said.

Matthews appears from nearby.

I'm here whenever you need me sir! **Matthews** said to **Grif.**

He seriously survived the fight? I mean really? The universe just had to spare Mathews. **Grif** said.

Well I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you. **Smith** said.

And I think that I speak for all of us when I say when this feels like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Isn't that right Freckles. **Caboose** said to **Freckles.**

Affirmative. **Freckles** agree with **Caboose.**

No. **Grif** said to **Caboose.**

Absolutely not. **Simmons** said to **Caboose.**

Way too cheesy. **Tucker** said to **Caboose.**

Awww. that's so sweet. **Ruby** said to **Smith** with joy.

Tucker, Simmons ,Grif and Blake stared at Ruby in a weird way.

wish I don't hear that. **Grif** said.

yeah. I agree **Simmons** agree with **Grif.**

Thank you captain. I'll remember this till the day I die. Or my name isn't **John Elizabeth Andersmith**. **Smith** said to **Caboose.**

Oh god, is it? **Tucker** said weirdly to **Smith.**

Pan up to Kimball and Doyle, overlooking the compound.

So what do you think? **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

I think it's an absolute mess. **Doyle** said to **Kimball.**

Well your army didn't exactly leave us with many options over the years. **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

Yes. Well I suppose we can't expect you to continue operating out of a hole in the ground. I'll talk with one of my new advisers and see if we can have your people set up at another one of our outposts. **Doyle** said to **Kimball.**

I was actually thinking about moving to the capital. **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

Well that's preposterous. **Doyle** said sputters to **Kimball.**

Excuse me? My men deserve a roof over their heads, just like yours. **Kimball** said to Doyle.

Cut to Washington, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez, Yang, Ren Nora.

Hey. You both agreed to a temporary truce, so why don't you start with a little cooperation. Washington said to **Kimball** and **Doyle.**

Very well... I will see what we can do. Agent Washington, you have my thanks. **Doyle** said to **Washington.**

And mine. If it wasn't for you all, we'd all be gone. **Kimball** said to **Washington.**

Well... thanks, but you should really thank Tucker. The whole plan was actually his idea. **Washington** said to **Doyle** and **Kimball.**

I guessed Tucker is always the best. **Yang** agreed with **Washington.**

Is that so. **Kimball** said.

Kind of a shocker, huh? **Sarge** said.

No, not really. **Kimball** said.

If there's anything we can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. **Doyle** said.

Oh gosh, I don't think that's really necess- **Donut** said to **Doyle.**

What's a rank higher than captain? **Sarge** said **Doyle.**

Um, Colonel? **Doyle** said to **Sarge.**

Promote me to Colonel! **Sarge** ordered **Doyle.**

Oh! (stutters) very well then. I- In honor of your service, I hereby promote you to Colonel...eh..Sarge **. Doyle** said to **Sarge.**

Sarge yells at Grif from atop the platform.

You hear that numbnuts?! I outrank you, again! Hah! **Sarge** yells at **Grif.**

Cut to Carolina near the algae lake. Epsilon appears next her.

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Calling Chairman part 2

Chapter 6: Calling Chairman part 2

So did ya miss me? **Epsilon** said.

Actually I found the peace of mind to be rather nice for a change. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Epsilon Oh yeah I bet it went along great with that ass kicking. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

That was part of the plan. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Oh really? Because I thought the plan was to distract Locus, not let him mop the floor with you. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Look, they were better than I expected, okay. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Wimp. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

I'm still surprised you went along with the plan. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Yeah well, I figured it was time to have faith in them too. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Epsilon flashes green.

Oh hey, hold on. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Everything okay? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Yeah, I said hold on. Uh huh, great, thanks D. **Epsilon** said to **Delta.**

What was that? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

That was the end of a very long and very annoying decryption process. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

You've got the manifest? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Fuck yeah I got the manifest. I am processing it right now. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Epsilon recedes temporarily and returns within the second.

Well, not the most dramatic revelation, but I believe we have our culprit. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Who is it? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Epsilon displays a "Charon Industries" logo.

Charon Industries. Big umbrella company that got a hand in every major market you can think of. Even messed with cryogenics a few years back, but it looks like their largest profit comes from weapons and technology; they own most of the stuff on the ship. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Sounds familiar. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Yeah, Project Freelancer stole some assets from them once or twice, and managed to destroy quite a bit of private property in the process. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

You mean the Resistance? I thought they were a UNSC splinter group? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

The soldiers were all UNSC. But according to my records, they've been hired on to act as Charon's private security force. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Is that legal? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Tch. I doubt it. Looks like Charon and the military started getting really buddy buddy around the time that-oh. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Epsilon? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Where's Dr. Grey? **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Huh? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

The lunatic, what's she doing? **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

She's, treating the space pirates we captured. **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

Perfect. Tell her I want them to give me all known radio frequencies used by the mercenaries. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Why? **Carolina** said to **Epsilon.**

I need to make a call. **Epsilon** said to **Carolina.**

Cut to the interior of a mercenary compound, where Control speaks to Locus and Felix.

MERCENARY COMM. FACILITY

I am at a loss, gentlemen. Years of arduous labor and delicate manipulation all made worthless by your inability to stop a single squad of what can hardly be considered soldiers. **Control** said with (voice only)

They got lucky. **Felix** said to **Contorl.**

hey were underestimated. And it will not happen again. **Locus** said.

And they got some new Allies. **Locus** said to **Contorl.**

Yeah. one's we never seen before. **Felix** agree with **Locus**

Our operation now lies in extreme jeopardy. Word of our involvement can never find its way back to earth or the UNSC. **Control** said with (voice only) to **Locus.**

Then what are our orders? **Locus** said to **Contorl.**

Go to war. **Control** said with (voice only)

Caboose is suddenly heard over the channel.

Hello? Yes. Hello? **Caboose** said with (voice only)

What is this? **Control** said with (voice only)

Extra sauce please! **Caboose** said with (voice only)

An outside transmission. **Locus** said.

Hello? **Caboose** said with(voice only)

How'd they get this channel? **Felix** said to **Locus.**

Control's screen displays a newspaper article reading: "Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption." Epsilon begins to speak over the channel.

"Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption." **Epsilon** said with (voice only)

The screen then cuts to the Blood Gulch Crew, alongside with Team RWBY and JNPR, Doyle and Kimball.

You know, I really love the picture they used for this thing but I gotta say I liked description even more. Pictured above, the Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer receive a full pardon from UNSC Oversight Chairman and Charon Industries CEO, Malcom Hargrove. I can't imagine you liked that second bit very much though, probably not very good for business. Am I right, Chairman? **Epsilon** said to **Chairman.**

STAFF OF CHARON, COMM. ROOM.

Cut to the interior of the Staff of Charon, where the Chairman is seen.

On the contrary, you'd be surprised as to what can come of a merger between politics and corporations. If your here to negotiate a surrender, I'm afraid I must inform you that your ship has set sailed. Quite literally in fact. **Chairman** said to **Epsilon.**

Cut back to the Reds and Blues.

Actually, we were just hoping to read you a letter **Washington** said to **Chairman.**

It's just a little something we put together for ya. Considerin' we'll probably be seeing' a lot of each other over the next few weeks. **Sarge** said to **Chairman.**

Take it away Church. **Tucker** said to **Church.**

Dear Chairman; It has come to our attention that you have declared war on the planet Chorus. And thank to our other friends, Team RWBY and JNPR, they are from a world called regret to inform you that this is a really shitty idea. Not only have you managed to annoy the people that you failed to kill, time and time again, you've also found a way to piss off an entire planet. Now they may not have the best equipment and they might not be the best fighters, but as you're aware, they've been fighting for a very long time. And now that they're not fighting each other, they're more than happy to dedicate all of their time to fighting you. So dear Chairman, to you and your idiotic mercenaries, we would like to say: bring it on, motherfuckers! We're not going anywhere. From your friends, the incredibly badass and sexually attractive, Red Blue soldiers of Project Freelancer and Team RWBY and PS; Prepare to lose. **Epsilon** said to **Chairman.**

Cut back to the interior of the Staff of Charon, where the Chairman is seen.

F.I.L.S.S.? **Chairman** said.

Yes Chairman? **F.I.L.S.S.** said (voice only) to **Chairman.**

Please clear my schedule for the rest of the day. **Chairman** said to **F.I.L.S.S.**

Yes Chairman. **F.I.L.S.S.** said (voice only) to **Chairman.**

And F.I.L.S.S., Could you verify that Locus' delivery was sent to the trophy room? **Chairman** said to **F.I.L.S.S.**

The crate from the shipwreck was unloaded and delivered this morning, sir. **F.I.L.S.S.** said (voice only) to **Chairman.**

Wonderful. I could use a bit of good news today. **Chairman** said to **F.I.L.S.S.**

Cut to a holographic display of the Meta's helmet. Cut to black.

 **To find out what's happen's next time in Red VS Blue and RWBY War of Chorus Chronicles.**


End file.
